Murderous Intentions
by KatelyndD
Summary: BB comes to L one night with Murderous Intentions. Warning: Yaoi, Violence, Mature Themes, Character Death.
1. Murderous Intentions

**Warnings: AU (the timeline's a bit off), yaoi, violence, OOC? angst, bloodplay.**

**A/N: The 2 paragraphs in**_**italics**___**are Lawliet's flashbacks. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.**

**Murderous Intentions**

I look at the clock hanging on the wall. 9:59, the display reads. He's supposed to be here at 10 o'clock. He's never been late, in the entire time that I've known him.

The numbers flick over to 10:00 at the precise moment that he knocks on the door. "Enter." I call. Even though I'd seen him a thousand time before, his eyes still shock me. Blood red, and possessing a kind of vindictive malice that I have never before seen in anyone. Not even Kira had those eyes, I tell myself. It's not human. It's not _right_. The man standing in front of me could be my twin, except for those eyes.

He takes a few steps forward, so that he is standing directly in front of my desk. "L." He murmurs.

"B." A fleeting look graces his features for a moment, lust, passion, hate and _want_ fused together so tightly that I can't tell the difference between the emotions. Then it vanishes. Did I imagine it? I ask myself. Did I want to imagine it?

He takes a knife from behind his back and starts playing with it, spinning the blade around and around. "L." He says my name again with such tenderness that I forget about the knife.

_"L." B murmured softly as he stroked my hair. "L, promise me something. Promise me that you'll never leave." I looked into his eyes, finding a soft kind of love glowing there, the kind of love that threatened to never die out, ever. I brushed my lips against his, tasting the blood that stained them so beautifully. "B, I promise. I'll always be yours."_

"L." He gazes at me soulfully. "Why did you abandon me? You said you cared for me. You said you _loved_ me!"

_"B, I love you. That's why I have to do this." I kissed him one last time, standing up. He grasped my wrist. "L, please! Don't go... You promised me you wouldn't leave. You promised!" I sighed, full of regret. "I know. But I have to. The police are after you. There's a warrant for your execution! There's no way we can be together, B! At least if we distance ourselves now, it won't hurt so much." "That's not true L, and you know it!" B said angrily, glaring up at me. I sighed again. "B, I'm truly sorry. But I can't be with you." "Fine." I see the hurt in his eyes, and it tears me apart. "But I'll never stop loving you. We'll be together again, someday." He says this with such utter conviction that I almost believe him. I extract my arm from his grasp. "Goodbye, Beyond."_

That was 5 years ago. I hadn't seen him since then, didn't even know he was still alive until the phone call this morning. He's staring at me unnervingly, waiting for an answer. Suddenly he shrugs. "It doesn't matter now. We're together again, just like I told you we would be."

He's still playing with the knife, and runs it experimentally over his palm. A red gash appears and he looks at it, fascinated. He tilts his palm towards me so I can see better. The blood drips off his palm, onto the floor. "Beautiful, isn't it?" He murmurs softly. I don't answer. He licks the blood that's dripping off and smiles at me with his red-stained lips.

Slowly, he moves around the desk towards me. The way he moves reminds me of a wildcat, graceful but yet deadly. I stand up. B puts the knife on the desk, moving behind me and wraps his arms around my abdomen, leaving bloodstains on my shirt. He kisses the back of my neck and I shiver, remembering all the times we spent together.

"I can see your lifespan." He whispers in my ear. "You don't have long to go, my sweet Lawliet." I turn my head slightly and he kisses me. It's just like I remember, B knows exactly what to do to make me lose my breath, and he varies the kiss with an edge of something entirely his own. When I break away, I can taste his blood on my lips.

"You never stopped loving me. I can tell." He holds my face in his hands and gives me another soft kiss. "Soon we'll be together, forever." I look into his eyes, and there I can see madness stirring. "Lawliet, I love you, I missed you so much when you left. But I found you. I found you, and I'm not giving you up again. I'm making sure of that."

He snaked his hands beneath my shirt, gently stroking my sides like he used to do. My breathing hitched and I locked my arms around his neck. Reaching back, B picked up the knife and sliced my shirt off in one quick movement. I shivered at the sudden intrusion of cold air.

He fingered the knife thoughtfully, then slowly cut a crude 'B' into my chest, right above my heart. I gasped as white hot pain shot through my body. B smiled, seemingly satisfied with his handiwork. "There. Now you're all mine." He descended, never breaking eye contact, and proceeded to lick off the blood that was dripping down my torso. I moaned softly, twisting my hands in his hair.

"Lawliet, my darling." Suddenly his lips were on mine again, and he was kissing me fiercely, passionately, almost angrily. He broke away. "You know I love you. But tonight will be our last night on this earth, I'm afraid." B smiled at me in mock apology. "We all have to move on to Heaven eventually. Or Hell. Yes, I think we're more likely to go to Hell, my dear. It's very possible that our sins... will not be forgiven." He breathed the last 4 words in a voice that gave me chills. "Murder... Envy... Greed... Hate... and _Lust._Haven't we committed the sin of lust more times that we'd care to count?"

He kissed my throat and I shivered. "B..."

"Shush." He placed a finger on my lips. "No more. At least we go to Hell together. We can spend eternity with each other, indulging in our _sins_ whenever we see fit." B cocked his head. "Although I don't see how loving someone that makes you feel whole is a sin... even if he is a man."

I gazed into his eyes, searching them for any hint of regret. But I found none. His eyes glowed with want, with _need_and with the madness that resided in his soul. Of course, I already knew he was mad. I'd know that from the day I first laid eyes on him, long before our twisted relationship began. And I'd known it was going to end like this one day. There was simply no other way it could.

B picked up the knife again. "Are you ready, my darling?"

I nodded. "Just one more kiss."

His eyes softened. "Of course."

I wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing my lips against his. He closed his eyes and opened his mouth, allowing me to further explore it with my tongue. His lips still tasted like blood, a taste which I had long since gotten acquired to. I stroked my hand down the side of his face. He put his hand on mine, and gently broke the kiss. There had been an air of finality about it, even sadness.

"And now for goodbye." B laughed grimly, holding my hand palm-up and quickly making 3 deep slashes across my wrist. He took my other arm and did the same. Together we watched the blood drip down my arm and pool around my feet. My vision flickered and I almost fell, but B caught me and gently laid me on the ground.

He knelt beside me as the blood drained from my body. "See you on the other side, my dear." B whispered. In the seconds before I died, I managed a faint smile. The last thing I saw before my vision went completely black was the beautiful face of my dark angel, Beyond Birthday.

B looked at the lifeless man lying before him, a single tear rolling down his cheek. He kissed Lawliet's forehead, twining their fingers together. This time, Beyond simply drew the knife sharply around his neck like a noose. He was dead before he hit the floor.

**Reviews appreciated :3**


	2. Welcome To Hell

**A/N: Please note that a sequel to Murderous Intentions is now up. It's called **_**Welcome to Hell**_**. You can find it on my profile. I didn't intend to make a sequel, but hey. **


End file.
